i swore i'd never fall again
by CatchMee
Summary: crying over a boy that loved you for over a half a year doesn’t help especially when you don’t show it & hid it inside you killing you with every tear you make.. cause all you ever think about how no one can compare to him...


**I Swore id never fall again...**

I just don't get it…why do girls cry over one guy? I know I did and maybe you did but why? I mean there are loads of others right? I mean he can't be the ONLY one for you unless he treats you right…and he asked you to marry him but at my age no….

But crying over a boy that loved you for over a half a year doesn't help especially when you don't show it and you hid it in you…but what if you didn't want anyone knowing that you're dieing inside cause of it…cause all you ever think that there's no one out there that can compare to him……

well it happened to me……

Well im Gabriella Montez

I have a twin sister who doesn't look like me one bit She's blond and im brunette she has hazel eyes I have dark brown eyes I have curly hair she has straight but even with the difference were still like best friends. I have an older bother but to shar he's a half brother my mom remarried to shar's dad…and then she got pregnant with me and shar……

_________________________________________________________________________

I curled up into a ball in my bed looking out the window

"Why? Why did he have to that to me...?" I closed my eyes hoping tears wont come sliding down my check but they did…as I opened my eyes and looked out the window I heard a soft knock on my door then I saw some light and I heard some footsteps I wiped my tears and turned to find shar

"Hey I thought I heard you talking" she said as she got into my bed lying down next to me I turned my body to face her

"Yeah its just I cant get…over it" I whispered

"gabby you'll find some one I promise"

"don't promise me anything cause it'll just break my heart again"

"im sorry el" she gave me a weak smile

I tried to smile but more tears fell down my checks and then all of a sudden she started to cry

"why are you crying shar?" wiping my tears as she wiped hers

"I can't stand to see you cry…so I cry too" she wiped her eyes with her sleeve and then looked at me "im not gonna let him get away with it you're my younger sister well 10 seconds younger but anyway im gonna give him a piece of my mind!"

"thanks for helping shar but just forget it…" I smiled a weak smile

"but you've changed ever since what the rat did to you I mean he cheated on you, you need to give him payback"

"it might make things worse but thanks anyway…" she signed at my no to her thought

"okay well ill go back to bed so goodnight el" she got of my bed and walked out forgetting to close the door behind but it didn't matter ….all that matters it that I want to stop all the pain he caused I want it to all go away …for good

So what I do to _make_ me fall asleep? Easy…cold pills I always take them now so the headache is okay I can handle it I walked to my bathroom and opened a small wooden cupboard and I took out my make-up bag were I hid them, I took out the small bottle and poured 2 of the pills onto my palm and I got a glass of water and swallowed them I shut my eyes tight as I felt them go down my throat then I put the pills safe into my make up bag and back into the cupboard and walked back to my bed

I laid there I felt a bit fidgety and hyper

That's what cold pills can do to you …… after a while I started to hum a tune that my mother use to sing to me when I was young and in the middle of that I drifted to a soundless sleep………

In the morning I woke up with a big headache but it didn't hurt as much as it did the first time I rubbed my eyes and slowly got up and I walked to my bathroom I looked in the mirror and signed after about 45 minutes I did my shower changed and did my make up then brushed my teeth I walked down the stairs to find everyone in the kitchen I put on a smiled and walked in

"morning el" mum dad and shar and david said altogether "morning" i kissed my dads check hugged my mum and shar and sneakily kissed David's check he doesn't like kisses unless you're his girlfriend

"el are you okay?" I looked up at the voice and it was my mum as soon as she said that I saw from the corner of my eye david, shar and dads heads popped up in a unison "yeah why wouldn't I be?" "you look really pale are you sure?" "yeah mom im fine" "okay" "well Im gonna leave now"

"Its only 7:45 Ella have breakfast" my dad said while looking at his paper

"Nah im not hungry"

"wait up im coming with you" shar jumped up from her seat and walked with me linked armed

It was lunch I was forced to eat by shar and the rest of our group as she told them I didn't have anything for breakfast but every time I started to eat I felt sick……

Don't get me wrong I _love_ food well I use to but I cant eat anymore I want to but I cant it's like a fear now……

I bit into my sandwich and chewed it fast and swallowed I took one more and put it down on the table

"shar…" I whispered

"gabby what's wrong?" everyone's head popped up from there magazines

"Im-- gonna go to the nurse I don't feel to good" I was still whispering scared to talk a bit louder incase I _was_ gonna sick

"Come on them I'll take" she was about to get up form her seat

"No I can go" then I got up "I'll see you guys later" and with that I walked casually out of the cafeteria and as soon as the doors closed behind me I ran to the toilets covering my mouth

As soon as I locked the door I threw my self over the toilet ………

I walked out of the toilets stumbling as I took each step while I was in the toilets the bell rang so everyone was in there 5 lesson I walked slowly to the nurses room until I had to stop I dropped my bag and walked to the nearest locker and laid my back against a locker and closed my eyes after about 10 seconds I heard a voice

"are you okay?" I slowly opened my eyes and saw someone I didn't want to see it was one of joe's best friends

"get lost"

"gabby you look sick I should--"

"im fine just leave me alone" my head was spinning it felt like I was on one of those rides that spins you around until you think you're gonna be sick, the corners of my eyes were going black his words was fading my vision became blurry last words I heard was "GABBY! GABBY! LOOK AT ME! …HELP!" and then It was gone all of it everything was black……………

__________________________________________________________________________

**Troy's P.O.V**

There she was…in my arms, the pale, sick beauty in my arms I called for more help and some teachers came out of the rooms and ran towards me so did the kids, as soon as they saw the scene they all gasped and whispered

"She just fainted" I told the teacher

Some girls ran to the nurse and they came with a stretcher and then I placed her softly onto the white bed and they took her away I looked after them as they ran off to the nurse room and everyone following them…then I looked at my arms still in that place on how I held her ….for the first time……

**Gabby's P.O.V**

I put my hand over my eyes rubbing them then they slowly I opened them. As I slowly remembered everything I shoot up from the lumpy pillow. I groaned and held my head then I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned…

"What are you doing here?" I said harshly

"Calm down gabby you need to rest…" as he said then he softly pushed my shoulders so I was going down back to the pillow I moved my shoulders so his hands fell of

I looked around me and there was a sea green curtain around the bed ….the nurse doesn't have curtains so I looked at jack's best friend I didn't know his name…

"Umm……where am I?"

"You're in hospital, you fainted" he said softly …

"Oh shit! Does shar know? How long was I out?" I was scared if she knew she would tell mum and dad or she would make me tell them if she did know why I fainted…did he know why I fainted? Did the doctors know?

"Umm did the doctors days anything?" I said trying to sound casual as possible

"Yeah they said you fainted on an empty stomach and you've been out for half an hour…you haven't been eating? Why?"

"I have…I eat a sandwich at lunch" I looked at my hands I was playing with the bottom of my top

"is shar here?" I asked with out looking I know he was looking at me I could feel his eyes on me……well on my face

"yeah she's outside do you want her?" I took in a deep breath

"yes please" I breathed out and then I felt his eyes off my face so I looked and he was walking towards the door "thank you" I said quietly but it doesn't mean I like him I don't even know him and I don't want to know him. He hangs out with jack…as he heard my quiet thank you he turned and looked at me

"no problem" he softly said and walked out and in two seconds flat shar and the rest of the gang came in

"El" shar came running and threw her arms around me

"What happened you left for the nurse but she said you didn't come until some girls got you and know you're in hospital and the doctors are saying stuff that you didn't eat but you did……"

"Umm I know they probably got it wrong" she it go of me and we talked until mum, dad and David came bursting through the door

"Gabby Sweetie how you feeling" she held my face I nodded the bottom of my eyes were fill up with water everyone was blurry and then I felt something warm crawl down my checks …my tears…they never stay in place they always fall no matter how hard I try they never stop coming

"oh hunny its okay" she hugged me I heard more people came in I tried smiling but it was too hard I was lying to everyone and I feel so bad they came here to see if I was okay and In return I was lying……

The doctor was here with a man and everyone went out as he told them to

"hi im Andy im gonna be you're counselor is it okay if I ask you questions?" said a middle aged probably 24-26 man sat on the white chair in front of me

"yes" I whispered I looked over his shoulder and saw jack's friend looking through the window on the right and shar on the far left

"okay so how do you feel right now?"

"Upset, sick and………nothing else"

"Why upset?" he was writing on his notepad as he asked me that question I had to lie again cause I know he would tell my parents but there was no reason they already know about jack

"because well I got dumped" I said straightforward to him im not giving him all the details……

He wrote it down the doctor sat next to me on the hard bed and smiled at me "okay well is that why you haven't been eating?" he looked up from his notepad and he smiled too

"I have been eating … you can ask my sister if you don't believe me" he wrote on his pad writing my answer "okay do you know why you fainted?" "I felt dizzy" he looked at me cause I said it too fast

"okay then well thank you Gabriella I'll look forward to see you next week"

"I'm seeing you again?" I looked at the doctor "yes Gabriella you are…umm we think you need help with you're eating disorder" "I don't need help I haven't got an eating disorder" I told both of them "Gabriella please just for a couple of weeks" I signed "2 weeks and that's it" I looked at my hands and they walked to a corner thinking I wont hear them "we found cold pills in her system" DR. clerk whispered to Andy "im gonna take it slow and then ask her okay" he whispered back…he found out I had cold pills, what's mum gonna say when she hears?

What about Dad? David and Shar? Everyone? And Jack?

I didn't look up as the man sat back down on the seat in front of me I was busy thinking of what my family gonna say when they found out what's gonna happen to me? Will they leave me...?

"Gabriella…?"

"gabby I don't like it when people call me by my full name its sounds like im in trouble" I told him still not looking

"okay then gabby" I heard the smile in his voice I looked up and he was smiling was it because I let him call me gabby or was it because he thought that I was kind that I'm gonna let him _observe_ me more? He got it wrong but that didn't matter at the moment

"What are you thinking about?" he tilted his head a bit to the side

"Nothing…" I shook my head from side to side

"gabby you can just let it out you know and what ever you say can me confidential"

How can I trust him? "it's nothing" I forced a smile to him and he fell for it and smiled back

"so I'll see you next week and see how you're doing" I nodded and then said bye to him and he walked out with the doctor checking the clip board at the end of my bed

"so gabby do you feel better?" he said looking up from the board

"yes thank you" "that's good I'll send you parents in then okay" I watched he leave then I followed him by looking out the big window he was talking to them my heart was racing

And then mum and shar came in

"hey sweetie we heard…"

"Mu-"

"Its okay sweetie he can come to our house to check on you its fine I just want you better"

What? He can come to our house …oh the andy counselor person

"oh okay di-did the doctor say anything else?"

"no why hunny?" she looked confused so he didn't say anything …but shouldn't he say something

"nothing …just wondering"

"okay well lets get you home then"

___________________________________________________________________________

**Troy's P.O.V**

I stood there looking as her mom and sis went into the room and the doctor came I unwillingly took my eyes of her and looked at the doctor as he was about to walked away

"umm..?" he turned "yes?" "how is she? Is staying over the night? Do you need any help?"

I was anxious I need to know what was wrong with her…

"She's fine and no she's going today" "okay but what was wrong with her?"

"Are you part of the family?" "no" I shook my head from side to side "a friend?" he raised his eyebrow

"n-…well kind off…I think" "well im sorry I cant say" and with that he walked off as he did I heard the door opened I span around and saw shar and her mom walking out but without gabby so I walked in

"hey" she looked up from her phone and smiled a breathtaking smile "hey" then she went back to her phone "so…what did the man and doctor say?" she didn't look up as I asked her "I was fine and I can go home…" said obviously distracted and then her brown eyes widened "dick head!" she whispered then she looked at me with hate in her eyes

"Did you tell _him_?" "Tell him what and who's him?" I was confused then it came to my head the only person she hated was jack and _I_ was _his_ best friend "no I didn't tell him why?"

"Then _why_ does he want to see me?" she said in a cold voice with a trace of hurt

"well you don't have to see him if you don't want to…" i moved from my spot and sat on a white chair which was in front of her "but why?" "Who knows"

It felt like hours but it was only 1 minute of silent then I broke it "are you gonna see him?"

She shrugged and turned to me "depends" then she signed "hey look you don't have to go he's not in charge of you do what you want to do…" and I looked at her and smiled

She tired to smiled but something stopped her …

**Gabby's P.O.V**

He smiled at me I tried smiling but he was his best friend so I didn't smile so I looked down

"What's wrong?" he asked and I looked up "umm…" as then I heard my mom and shar coming I heard shar's little gasps and there whisperers and with that they walked in and froze at the scene then they collected there thought's and walked in smiling

"so gabby ready to go" "cant wait to leave…" I jumped of the bed and he got up I turned to him"…bye and thanks again" and I walked out leaving him in there

___________________________________________________________________________

That night it was all weird they acted like they knew nothing but they must know something

About…um about the eating thing but come one the pills they must know that but why are they acted like they don't…?

"mom im gonna go for a walk is that okay?" I looked at her "cause it is"

"thanks" I got my phone and jacket and walked out

I breathed in the cold winter air and walked to the park where jack wants to meet me

I fiddled with my phone and sent him a text saying im gonna meet him and he replied thanks

As I stopped at the gates of the park I slowly opened the gates and walked in I closed the gates behind me and just walked until I heard my name

"gabby!" he shouted, I took in a deep breath and turned to find my ex running to me and the stopped right in front…

"jack" I whispered he took in my mood and his face fell to a sad position "gabby look im sorry I did-" "is that all you wanna talk about? If it is then im going…?" I turned and he stopped me so I turned

"Yeah?" "Umm…I visited when you went hospital but you were out cold…why did you do that gabby?" I didn't look at him "do what?" "Not eat, taking pills gabby…if its me then--" "_everything_ has to be about you doesn't it? Well its not…" it was a lie but not all of it …I mean the pills and not eating is to do half with him and something else

"Gabby I didn't mea- I just wanna help…" he held my hand and weaved his fingers threw mine I felt his warms palm against mine keeping me warm like they always did

**Troy's P.O.V **

I know spying is wrong but I had to…I had to see if she would fall for him again

I stuck my head out from behind a bush and saw the two people I wanted to see but not holding hands I signed jack always got the girl he wanted im just his best friend I never get the girl I want cause he always takes them away

**Gabby's P.O.V**

"I want you back but you've changed…a lot" "im still me" he said in a soft whisper still holding my hand I shook my head "you're not …I can't trust you anymore…I wish I can trust you but I can't" my eyes went blurry but I didn't bother stopping the tears from coming what was the point and as soon as They did he pulled me into a hug "im sorry gabby I hurt so much and I promised you I wouldn't I wish I can change that past but I cant" our hand were still together and I had to say one more thing to him before I left

"after that day…I swore I'd never fall again…"

Hey guys!

My first chapter of I swore id never fall again

So how did you like it?

Should I continue?

Review =]

Shazz;;


End file.
